


One more try

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Difficult Relationship, M/M, Pride of Scorpio, Romance, Songfic, dickheads
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo & Camus tem mais uma briga. Amar é nunca ter que pedir perdão ou é um exercício constante de ajustes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more try

 

 

ONE MORE TRY

 

Camus suspirou. Mais uma briga com Milo. Mais uma noite de sexo bom e satisfatório terminou numa discussão sem sentido na manhã seguinte. Porque continuavam tentando, por Athena?

 

Não tinham nada a ver... Ele, Camus, era de temperamento moderado, calmo, afável, metódico... Se ele se via com os nervos à flor da pele, gritando, esmurrando paredes e quebrando coisas, era por culpa do Milo, que tirava o que ele tinha de pior de dentro dele. Insuportável!

 

_I’ve had enough of danger_

_Eu conheci o suficiente de perigo_

_And people on the streets_

_E de pessoas nas ruas_

_I’m looking out for angels_

_Estou procurando por anjos_

_Just trying to find some peace_

_Apenas tentando encontrar alguma paz_

 

Milo deitado na sua cama em Escorpião pensava seriamente em nunca mais voltar a Aquário. Era sempre assim, depois de uma noite de sexo fenomenal, Camus puxava algum assunto nada a ver e eles terminavam discutindo. O que tinham em comum? Milo gostava das coisas às claras. De dizer as coisas na cara. De sentir, sentir o máximo possível, de provar o máximo possível, de viver o máximo possível. Mas não gostava que invadissem sua intimidade, seus pensamentos mais profundos, seus segredos mais sórdidos. Ele era um livro aberto... um Meus Documentos ao alcance de todos. Porque Camus queria tanto invadir os Arquivos Ocultos?

 

_Now I think it’s time_

_Agora acho que é a hora_

_That you let me know_

_De você me deixar saber_

_So if you love me_

_Então se você me ama_

_Say you love me_

_Diga que me ama_

_But if you don’t_

_Mas se não_

_Just let me go_

_Me deixe ir_

 

Camus foi para a cozinha, preparar algo para comer, se bem que não sentia fome alguma. Pegou um copo de vinho e foi bebericando, enquanto cozinhava. Milo era louco por cerveja. Estupidamente gelada. E por comida apimentada. Devia ser parente de Shura. Brigavam até pelo sabor da comida francesa. Para Camus era comida suave e requintada. Para Milo, insossa, muito fru-fru, “comida para veadinhos”. Afrodite, num almoço que ele disse isso, engasgou e ficou horrorizado:

 

-Milo!! Hoje você se revelou, hein, bofe? Troglodita ao extremo. Até meu Carlo não diria uma barbaridade dessas, né, _amore_? Esses crepes não estão ma-ra-vi-lho-sos?

 

-Bem... – o canceriano coçou a nuca. – Estão bons. Mas eu também gosto de uma comida mais forte, você sabe...

 

Afrodite lhe deu um olhar pior que o da Medusa. Camus riu baixinho ao lembrar da cena. Talvez naquele dia, Máscara da Morte tenha ido dormir no sofá... Mas ele, Camus, ficara extremamente magoado com o grego. E tiveram mais uma briga depois que o outro casal se retirou. Camus suspirou, mexendo o molho branco:

 

-Não é pra dar certo, mesmo... Não temos nada em comum... O máximo que ele lê são comics books americanos. Ou contos eróticos pornográficos... Filmes só de ação. Música somente rock. Eu gosto de tudo isso, mas não SOMENTE disso... Quem pode me culpar por gostar de um pouco de _finesse_ na minha vida?

 

_Cause teacher_

_Pois mestre_

_There are things that I don’t want to learn_

_Há coisas que eu não quero aprender_

_And the last one I had_

_E a última que eu aprendi_

_Made me cry_

_Me fez chorar_

_So I don’t want to learn to_

_Então eu não quero aprender a_

_Hold you, touch you_

_Te abraçar, te tocar_

_Think that you’re mine_

_Pensar que você é meu_

_Because there ain’t no joy_

_Pois não há nenhuma alegria_

_For an uptown boy_

_Para um cara da cidade_

_Whose teacher has told him goodbye_

_Cujo mestre lhe disse adeus_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Adeus, adeus_

 

 

Milo se levantou, irritado, e foi tirando a roupa para enfrentar um banho. Esfregou-se com força, pensando em como foi Camus que veio atrás dele, pedindo para namorarem. Como naquela época foi gentil e atencioso, fazendo com que ele se sentisse único, desejado... Como parecia certo... Pareciam feitos um para o outro... Todas as diferenças esquecidas...

 

_When you were just a stranger_

_Quando você era apenas um estranho_

_And I was at your feet_

_E eu estava a seus pés_

_I didn’t feel the danger_

_Eu não vi o perigo_

_Now I feel the heat_

_Agora eu sinto o calor_

_That look in your eyes_

_Aquele olhar em seus olhos_

_Telling me no_

_Me dizendo não_

_So you think that you love me_

_Então você acha que me ama_

_Know that you need me_

_Sabe que você precisa de mim_

_I wrote the song, I know it’s wrong_

_Eu escrevi a canção, sei que está errado_

_Just let me go_

_Apenas me deixe ir_

 

 

-Eu fui atrás dele. – Camus escorreu o macarrão, temperando com brócolis e cobrindo com molho branco. – Eu pedi a ele que me desse uma chance. Na época parecia tão certo, tão... fatídico. Estava escrito que devíamos ficar juntos... Ele era quente onde eu era frio, ele precisava de rédeas e eu podia controlá-lo, o beijo dele era tudo que eu precisava para ser feliz. – Suspirou de novo. – Eu preciso de um beijo dele pra ser feliz...

 

_And teacher_

_E mestre_

_There are things_

_Há coisas_

_That I don’t want to learn_

_Que eu não quero aprender_

_Oh, the last one that I had_

_Oh, a última que aprendi_

_Made me cry_

_Me fez chorar_

_So, I don’t want to learn to_

_Então, não quero aprender a_

_Hold you, touch you_

_Te abraçar, te tocar_

_Think that you’re mine_

_Pensar que você é meu_

_Because that ain’t no joy_

_Porque não há nenhuma alegria_

_For an uptown boy_

_Para um cara da cidade_

_Whose teacher has told him goodbye_

_Cujo mestre lhe disse adeus_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Adeus, adeus_

 

Milo começou a se enxugar ainda com raiva, falando pras paredes sua indignação com Camus:

 

-Eu topei! Era um bobo apaixonado! Eu deveria ter sido mais duro com ele. Afinal, ele precisava de mim. Eu era quente onde ele era frio, eu mostrava a ele as alegrias da vida, ensinei ele a tomar cerveja gelada, a dançar mais solto, a rir mais... e onde eu precisava de freio ele podia me controlar, e ele me ensinou que nem todo livro grande é chato e... o beijo dele era tudo que eu precisava para ser feliz. – Milo soluçou, cobrindo a boca com a toalha. – Eu preciso do beijo dele pra ser feliz...

 

_So when you say that you need me_

_Então quando você disse que precisava de mim_

_That you’ll never leave me_

_Que você nunca me deixaria_

_I know you’re wrong, you’re not that strong_

_Eu sei que você está enganado, você não é tão firme assim_

_Let me go_

_Me deixe ir_

 

 

Camus olhou para a mesa. Tinha posto dois pratos. Sacudiu a cabeça. Certos hábitos são difíceis mesmo de quebrar (1). Mas deixou. Colocou a travessa do macarrão na mesa e começou a se servir. Tinha gosto de isopor. Mas se forçou a comer. Ele precisava acostumar a uma vida sem o outro. Não devia ser assim, tão difícil... Suspirou de novo...

 

_And teacher_

_E mestre_

_There are things_

_Há coisas_

_That I still have to learn_

_Que eu ainda tenho que aprender_

_But the one thing I have is my pride_

_Mas a única coisa que possuo é meu orgulho_

_Oh, so, I don’t want to learn to_

_Oh, então, eu não quero aprender a_

_Hold you, touch you_

_Te abraçar, te tocar_

_Because there ain’t no joy_

_Porque não há nenhuma alegria_

_For an uptown boy_

_Para um cara da cidade_

_Who just isn’t willing to try_

_Que só não está pronto a tentar_

 

Milo subiu, se odiando a cada passo... “Onde você enfiou seu orgulho, grego de merda?” Mas ao chegar à porta de Aquário, sentiu o cheiro do macarrão com molho branco e brócolis. “Comida de fresco, mas eu adoro”... Sorriu e entrou. Resolveu ser cara-de-pau:

 

-E ai, Camye, começou sem mim, safado?

 

Camus engoliu rápido o que tinha na boca e sorriu.

 

- _Pardonnez-moi, mon chére_. Mas você demorou muito e… eu estava faminto…

 

Milo viu com alegria o prato dele no lugar. Não precisava pedir perdão. Não precisava perdoar. Precisavam apenas aceitar que eram diferentes. Que nunca seriam iguais, porque se completavam. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cadeira de Camus, que afastou-se da mesa, para abraçar o amado. Beijaram-se.

 

-Só não tirei a cerveja da geladeira, pra não ficar quente...

 

-Acho que vou tomar vinho com você. Afinal, é macarrão, ne?

 

Sorriram. Os cosmos se aqueceram e se entrelaçaram. Por enquanto... Tentariam mais uma vez...

 

_I’m so cold_

_Estou tão frio_

_inside_

_por dentro…_

_Maybe..._

_Talvez_

_Just one more try_

_Só mais uma tentativa_

 

N/A: (1) Certos hábitos são difíceis de quebrar - Uma música romântica do Chicago. Well, eu não resisto a um final feliz... Sorry, babe... Angst por angst não é minha praia. Mas espero que você goste... Mais uma fic feita em uma hora... George Michael está rendendo, ne? Tsuki, com amor, da Pipe. 24/02/2006

 

 


End file.
